Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-piece golf balls having a solid core and multi-layered cover. In one embodiment, the multi-layered cover is a three-layered cover including an inner cover, intermediate cover, and outer cover layer. At least one of the cover layers is made from a thermoplastic composition preferably comprising a non-acid polymer and plasticizer. Suitable non-acid polymers include, for example, polyesters, polyamides, polyolefins, and polyurethanes. Preferably, the plasticized thermoplastic composition is used to form the intermediate or inner cover layer.
Brief Review of the Related Art
Multi-layered, solid golf balls are used today by recreational and professional golfers. In general, these golf balls contain an inner core protected by a cover. The core acts as the primary engine for the ball and the cover protects the core and helps provide the ball with durability and wear-resistance. The core and cover may be single or multi-layered. For example, three-piece golf balls having an inner core, inner cover layer, and outer cover layer are popular. In other instances, golfers will use a four-piece ball containing a dual-core (inner core and surrounding outer-core layer) and dual-cover (inner cover layer and surrounding outer cover layer). Intermediate layer(s) may be disposed between the core and cover layers to impart various properties. Thus, five-piece and even six-piece balls can be made.
Normally, the core layers are made of a natural or synthetic rubber material or an acid copolymer ionomer. These ionomer polymers are typically copolymers of ethylene and methacrylic acid or acrylic acid that are partially or fully-neutralized. Metal ions such as sodium, lithium, zinc, and magnesium are commonly used to neutralize the acid groups in the copolymer. The acid groups may be partially-neutralized (where typically, about 10 to 70% of the acid groups are neutralized) or highly-neutralized (where typically, greater than 70% of the acid groups are neutralized.) In addition to being used as a core material, these acid copolymer ionomers may be used to make intermediate and cover layers for the golf ball. Such ionomer resins generally have good durability and toughness. When used as a core material, the ionomer resin helps impart a higher initial velocity to the golf ball. When used as a cover material, the ionomer resin helps impart impact durability, wear-resistance, and cut/shear-resistance to the golf ball.
Many golf balls have multi-layered covers comprising an inner cover and surrounding outer cover layer. For example, the inner cover may be made of a relatively hard material such as the above-described ethylene acid copolymer ionomer resin. Meanwhile, the outer cover layer may be made of a relatively soft polyurethane or polyurethane composition. Also, three-layered covers, wherein the cover structure includes an inner cover, intermediate cover, and outer cover layer may be made. The patent literature describes numerous golf ball covers made from such ethylene acid copolymer ionomer compositions including, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,688,869; 6,150,470; 6,277,921; 6,433,094; 6,451,923; 6,573,335; and 6,800,695.
However, one disadvantageous feature of such ionomer cover balls is they tend to have a hard “feel.” Some players experience a harsher, less comfortable feel when their club face makes contact with these hard balls. The player senses less control and the harder ball tends to have low initial spin. It is generally more difficult to hit hard balls with the proper touch and control. This can be particularly troublesome when making approach shots with irons near the green.
Thus, the industry has looked at numerous non-ionomeric materials such as polyolefins, polyamides, polyesters, polyurethanes, polyureas, fluoropolymers, polyvinyl chlorides, polycarbonates, polyethers, polyimides, and the like for making components and layers in golf balls. For example, Sullivan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,774 discloses a multi-layered golf ball having a core, intermediate layer, and cover. The intermediate layer is made of a composition comprising a non-ionomeric acid polymer and non-ionomeric stiffening polymer including blends of polyamides and polypropylene and polyethylene copolymers that have been grafted with maleic anhydride or sulfonate groups.
In Rajagopalan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,690 golf balls having at least one layer formed from a composition comprising a polyamide and non-ionomeric material including grafted or non-grafted metallocene-catalyzed olefinic polymers such as polyethylene and copolymers of ethylene are disclosed. The olefinic polymers may also contain functional groups such as epoxy, anhydride, amine, oxazoline, sulfonic acid, carboxylic acid, and their salts.
Kim et al, US Patent Application Publication US 2010/0167845 discloses golf balls having a core, at least one intermediate layer, and at least one cover layer prepared from blends of polyamides with functional polymer modifiers of the polyamide. The functional modifier of the polyamide can include ∝-olefin copolymers or terpolymers having a glycidyl group, hydroxyl group, maleic anhydride group, or carboxylic group. The polyamide composition is preferably blended with a polyalkenamer rubber/functionalized organic modifier material.
In Loper et al., US Patent Application Publication 2006/0172823, four-piece golf balls having one or more core layers, an inner mantle layer, an outer mantle layer, and one or more cover layers are disclosed. In one embodiment, the composition of inner mantle layer and/or the outer mantle layer comprises a blend of polyamide or copolymeric polyamide and another polymer. According to the '823 Publication, suitable other polymers for the blend include ionomers, co-polyetheramide elastomers, polyarylates, polyolefins, polyoctenamers, polyurethanes, styrenic block copolymers, metallocene catalized polymers, and polyesters.
Although some non-ionomeric compositions as mentioned above may be somewhat effective for making certain components and layers in a golf ball, there is still a need for new compositions that can impart high quality performance properties to the ball. Particularly, there is a continuing need for improved cover constructions in golf balls. The cover material should have good impact durability, toughness, and cut/shear-resistance, while helping to provide the ball with high resiliency. The cover material, however, should not be excessively hard and stiff so that properties such as feel, softness, and spin control are sacrificed. The present invention provides golf balls having an optimum combination of properties.